At Gun Point
by KrisKat
Summary: Originally called Good Without Him, Bad With Him. He fought fire with fire. Douglas was furious at Chase, and knew how to get even: through what matters most. Chase had two chooses: join Douglas, or be responsible for Donald's death.
1. Chapter 1

Unknow POV

I, to say the least, was mad. Mad at my stupid brother, for taking my kids away, mad at my youngest son, for outsmarting me at my own game! I could have given him everything, anything, yet he still turned on me. Literally froze me! But not for long. I was melting, ever so slowly, and I would soon get my revenge, hit Chase back where it hurt him the most. Head throbbing, pants soaking and heart full of anger, I made my way up to the Davenport Mansion, finally ready for revenge. Ready to take back what was mine.

**Okay, so this is my first fanfic ever, so don't hate! I know that it sees Unknow POV, but I think it's pretty obvious who this is , I'm really sorry that this is so short. I didn't know if people would be interested, so to keep it going R&R! Please... **


	2. I'm Back

**OMG! Thank you guys for all of the nice reviews! Oh, and this is all set after Avalanche. Well, here is chapter two:**

Donalds POV

BEEPBEEPBEEPBE- I finally shut the stupid alarm clock off and rolled out of bed. Looking out the window, I can see it is still dark out. Not even the birds are up. Well, who would be? Its 4:30, but I have work to do. The cytanium for my Chiro-Blaster still needs to be , and after Tasha has cheese, her snores could wake people 20 miles away! I shuffle downstairs, into the elevator, and get to work. Now, heres the thing I love about my work. I could work for hours and not even know it! Soon, thought, I get a call.

(Unknown Person,_ Mr. Davenport_)

_"Hello?"_

"Mr. Davenport". It wasn't a question. "Are you at home?

_"Well, yeah, I'm- wait. Why?"_ I was beginning to get nervous. Okay, a lot nervous. The last time Ihad a phone conversation like this was with-

"You're gonna help me get my son back. Tata!"

-Douglas. (A/n: made that up)

"Oh my God, Oh my God..." Completely ignoring what my brother just said about "YOU're gonna get me my son back", I rush upstairs, relieve flooding through me as I see no sign of a break-in. No one else seems to even be up! I got all worried for nothing!

"Stupid Davenport" I scold myself as I turn around, only to be greeted with a horrible face with a nasty grin, before just seeing black.

**Oh no! ! Should I go on? Yeah, lets see what Douglas is up to...**

Douglas POV

I make my way up to the dark Davenport House. Well, almost dark. I guess someone forgot to turn off a light last night, because would would be up at this time? Its 4:30, but I have work to do. **(a/n: Family resemblance!)** Suddenly, theres a shadow in the lit room! Someones awake? On basic instinct, I press myself up against a wall, praying he wouldn't see doesn't. Only my idiot of a brother would be up at 4:30, just because of 'work'? Like, would get up at 4:30 to.. Oh, nevermind.

I carefully follow Donny with my eyes, through the window. Well, actually, multiple windows. Wow, he has a lot! Wait! I see the elevator doors opening. Is that where he's going?

"Dang it!" I say out loud. Nothing in my plan is going right. I don't want to have to improvise, because that was never my thing.

"First time for everything." I say, because, after all, he was my son. Sure, Adam and Bree also had chips, but those were his flesh and blood.

Chase was mine.

And I had to get him to go with me.

Nevermind that now, back to the plan. The thing about Donny, is he could and would work for hours, even days. But I need to get him upstairs for this to work. He just needed a wake up call.

A call.

I pull out my phone and give my brother a quick call. (to see the call again, its at the beginning of this chapter under Donalds you knew that) I can tell I really freaked him out. But there's another thing about Donald.

He never keeps his front door locked.

After disarming that annoying little wall pet, Peddie or something, I slip into a nook between two statues, and wait. Sure enough, a second later Donny rushes from the elevators past me, and I hurry behind him. I hear him sigh in relief. Really? I could have crawled up a window and took Chase from his bed, but do you investigate? Noooooo. Some people in this world, I tell you. Donny finally turns around, and the look on his face was priceless! I give him a smirk, then hit him on the head with the one thing I saw to. A frying pan. How Cliche.

But I don't worry about it. I leave him there, go to his lab,and stock up. As I was about to leave to lab, I wonder how Dooley got all those weapons for the fight I saw on the monitor.** (a/n Bionic Showdown)** I override the elevators control panel, and find a weapons vault. Oh yeah, baby! I stock up there, too, and go back to my brother. After finding some rope, I tie him up. I soon hear footsteps on the stairs, and I grin. Revenge felt good.

**There it is! Chapter 2 is done. I'll try to upload and much as I can, but for now, comment what you think will happen, and just comment in general! R&R, and... Bye!**

'


	3. You Again?

**OMG! Thank you guys for all of the nice reviews! Oh, and this is all set after Avalanche. Well, here is chapter two:**

Donalds POV

BEEPBEEPBEEPBE- I finally shut the stupid alarm clock off and rolled out of bed. Looking out the window, I can see it is still dark out. Not even the birds are up. Well, who would be? Its 4:30, but I have work to do. The cytanium for my Chiro-Blaster still needs to be , and after Tasha has cheese, her snores could wake people 20 miles away! I shuffle downstairs, into the elevator, and get to work. Now, heres the thing I love about my work. I could work for hours and not even know it! Soon, thought, I get a call.

(Unknown Person,_ Mr. Davenport_)

_"Hello?"_

"Mr. Davenport". It wasn't a question. "Are you at home?

_"Well, yeah, I'm- wait. Why?"_ I was beginning to get nervous. Okay, a lot nervous. The last time Ihad a phone conversation like this was with-

"You're gonna help me get my son back. Tata!"

-Douglas. (A/n: made that up)

"Oh my God, Oh my God..." Completely ignoring what my brother just said about "YOU're gonna get me my son back", I rush upstairs, relieve flooding through me as I see no sign of a break-in. No one else seems to even be up! I got all worried for nothing!

"Stupid Davenport" I scold myself as I turn around, only to be greeted with a horrible face with a nasty grin, before just seeing black.

**Oh no! ! Should I go on? Yeah, lets see what Douglas is up to...**

Douglas POV

I make my way up to the dark Davenport House. Well, almost dark. I guess someone forgot to turn off a light last night, because would would be up at this time? Its 4:30, but I have work to do. **(a/n: Family resemblance!)** Suddenly, theres a shadow in the lit room! Someones awake? On basic instinct, I press myself up against a wall, praying he wouldn't see doesn't. Only my idiot of a brother would be up at 4:30, just because of 'work'? Like, would get up at 4:30 to.. Oh, nevermind.

I carefully follow Donny with my eyes, through the window. Well, actually, multiple windows. Wow, he has a lot! Wait! I see the elevator doors opening. Is that where he's going?

"Dang it!" I say out loud. Nothing in my plan is going right. I don't want to have to improvise, because that was never my thing.

"First time for everything." I say, because, after all, he was my son. Sure, Adam and Bree also had chips, but those were his flesh and blood.

Chase was mine.

And I had to get him to go with me.

Nevermind that now, back to the plan. The thing about Donny, is he could and would work for hours, even days. But I need to get him upstairs for this to work. He just needed a wake up call.

A call.

I pull out my phone and give my brother a quick call. (to see the call again, its at the beginning of this chapter under Donalds you knew that) I can tell I really freaked him out. But there's another thing about Donald.

He never keeps his front door locked.

After disarming that annoying little wall pet, Peddie or something, I slip into a nook between two statues, and wait. Sure enough, a second later Donny rushes from the elevators past me, and I hurry behind him. I hear him sigh in relief. Really? I could have crawled up a window and took Chase from his bed, but do you investigate? Noooooo. Some people in this world, I tell you. Donny finally turns around, and the look on his face was priceless! I give him a smirk, then hit him on the head with the one thing I saw to. A frying pan. How Cliche.

But I don't worry about it. I leave him there, go to his lab,and stock up. As I was about to leave to lab, I wonder how Dooley got all those weapons for the fight I saw on the monitor.** (a/n Bionic Showdown)** I override the elevators control panel, and find a weapons vault. Oh yeah, baby! I stock up there, too, and go back to my brother. After finding some rope, I tie him up. I soon hear footsteps on the stairs, and I grin. Revenge felt good.

**There it is! Chapter 2 is done. I'll try to upload and much as I can, but for now, comment what you think will happen, and just comment in general! R&R, and... Bye!**

'


	4. Wake the Wife

**Sorry that it's been so long. I had school and the teachers piled on homework. Also, in Wisconsin, where I live, we got about 6in of snow in Madison. Fun, right? Its in the negatives. Heres Chapter... I lost count. But you know, right? Anyways, here you go. P.S sorry its short. Like me.**

Leo POV

Something is definitely wrong. Like, seriously! Chase barges into my room and wakes me in the middle of a very good dream (won't go into details here) and tells me that my dad's been abducted by his own bro! Well, stepdad really, but I love him like he's my own. **(a/n Awwww)** Plus, I get the feeling that Chase isn't telling me something. He definitely knows something about why Douglas is here, but just won't tell why. Weird. Either way, I make my way to Mom's room.

"Mom, wake up!" I shake her, trying to get her to wake.

"Meh, what? What's wrong honey?" She looks at me with concern. I knew the best thing here was to be blut. So I sugar coated it.

"Hey, so, remember Douglas? Right, him? Big D's brother?" She nods.  
"Well, he's downstairs and might kill Big D for unknown reasons." At this, Mom jumps up, shaking, with fear or anger I can't tell.

"Now, Mom, before you go flying off the handle, did I tell you that you look great?"

She glares at me and makes way to sprint out of the room before I shut the door in her face. Sorry, Mom.

"Look, look, I know you're mad and scared and upset, but before we do anything rash, we need to let Bree and Adam know. Chase was the one to find out first." I add as she looks like she was going to interrupt. We make our way to my room, just as Chase emerges from around the corner, leading and shaken and worried Bree, with an angered Adam following.

"Ready?" I ask, looking to Chase for directions.

"Lets do it." Chase replies, and all five us make our way down the stairs.

**I am totally mean, aren't I? Cliffie! Don't worry my children, I promise that mother Kristen (my real name) will update soon. Or as soon as I can. :) I'm mean today. Why is that? *shrug* Until next time, R&R and F&F (favorite and follow. Unless you're Nicole0725, who's been with me from the start. Thanks!**


	5. Whats the Guilt For?

**I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in so long, I was busy with my other story, Someones Gonna Get Hurt, which, BTW was suppose to be a One-Shot. Anyways, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats... UGGH!**

Davenports POV

I hear feet paddling down the steps, and a new flash of fear washes over me. I'm his brother, and he's done this to me. What'll he do to Tasha or even Leo, who mean nothing, NOTHING, to him, but mean the world to me. Douglas knows that I love them. I struggle once more against my bindings, but its no use. Their too tight. Dang.

"Let him go!" Someone yells from the top of the stairs. I can barely turn to look to see who yelled out when I feel a rush of wind blow past me, nearly knocking me over.

Must've been Bree.

But thats not all. After her, and stampede of people come racing towards me. I feel love mixed with terror as I see my family surround me, glaring up at Douglas. Adam managed to hold Bree back, as she throws punches and kicks to a bewildered Dougie.

Ha.

But his look of shock turns to a smile of victory, and knew I was his his decoy.

And we have fallen right into his trap.

"Well, well, well. Hello, family." He scans each of our faces, to see who is all here.

" Tasha, you look great." She glares at him, and I have a sudden desire to kick him in the shins.

"Leo. Its been awhile." Leo looks up Dougie, anger and fright etched upon his face.

"Bree, honey. You gave me quite the shock. You really are My Little Girl."

With this, Bree raised her hand and brought it slashing down Douglas's face, leaving three very long, and somewhat bloody, nail marks on his face, running from his forehead to his cheek.

"A fighter, I see." His eyes avert to Adam, looking uncharacteristically serious and grave.

"Adam, son, how are you? Why do you look so serious? It's just me, Evil Uncle Daddy, was it?" (a/n the funniest nickname EVER)

"Hurt any of us, and I will personally smash your head until it resembles a blob. Understand?" Adam growled. Douglas gulped.

"Yeah... Got it. But don't worry about me." Douglas then turns to the 15 year old boy standing next to me. My heart pounds, and I know this is what he has been waiting for.

"Chase. I could have given you everything. We would have been undefeatable. Why, then, did you turn me into a Popsicle? We could have had it all." Dougie is staring at Chase, and Chase is holding the stare. Cold brown eyes meet bright green ones, and my stomach turns. Chase finally speaks.

"I thought I made it clear why I turned you down the first time, but according to your tiny brain I didn't. So I'll say it again: I will NEVER turn my back on my family. Wish all you want but its not gonna change. I'm not joining you."

My brother looks away, rage in his eyes. I think Chase noticed it too, because he takes a tiny step closer to me.

"Fine. You didn't want to betray you family. I guess I get that. But how far does betrayal stand for, before it just becomes stupid?" We all look at him, not exactly sure where this was heading. But I knew it couldn't be good.

" I mean, where would you say enough is enough, this is real?" I see a glint of silver shine from under Dougies coat, and my unsettledness deepens.

He starts walking towards me, and I make one last attempt to release myself from these bindings. Again, to no perivale.

"I'll give you another chance Chase. Join me. I can help you be all that you were meant to be." **(a/n sorry. I had to.)**

"What do I have to say to convince you? NO!" Chase glares at Douglas, looking a little suspicious.

Dougie, it seems, is getting fed up. I spot a long, silver knife peaking out of his sleeve. I know what this means, I just can't believe it.

"I'm sorry, I put that wrong. I meant to say join me," He pulls the knife out all the way and presses the blade to my neck. I hear gasps and a weep from Tasha. "Or watch your father die here. Because of you."

I look up with some difficulty at my brother. His eyes look maniacal, and are fixed, unblinking, at a disbelieving Chase. My youngest son then glances down at me.

Rage, confusion, fear, pain, helplessness, guilt all fly through his hazel green eyes.

**(This is still Davenports POV, but told in Third Person)**

Rage, for the anger of seeing his father, whom he loved, being tied to a chair and having his life be threatened.

Confusion, for not being sure what to do next, not sure how to play this twisted game.

Fear, for knowing that no matter what choose he made, someone would up hurt, that his father may die if he choose wrong.

Pain, because his father was being torched, and it hurt Chase to see him like this.

Helplessness, for not knowing what to do.

**(Back to Davenports POV)**

But this isn't Chases fault. Why did he feel guilt? My brother, and my brother Only, caused this. So why guilt?

He presses the knife closer to me, little droplets of blood ooze out. The pain is making my eyes water, along with Chases. Then, he calls out.

"OKAY!" We all look at him. Even Douglas peels his eyes of me to look at him, but the pressure on the knife holding. Chase looks at me, and suddenly I can tell what the guilt was for. It was not for turning up Douglas's first offer.

"Put the knife, and whatever other weapons you have, down. I'll do it. I'll go." We all look at him in shock. Tasha looks scared, Leo looks petrified. Bree is silently crying, staring at Chase as though seeing him for the first time. Adam and Chase, however, lock gazes. Chase gives him a pleading look, and after pause, Adam gives a small, yet regretful nod back. Chase then meet my gaze I can tell he's tearing up. He continues to stare at me, yet talks to Dougie.

"Just don't hurt him. Any of them." Gesturing to the rest of my beautiful, now broken, family.

Douglas, on the other hand, looks ecstatic.

"You got it. I'm glad you finally came to realize what we could do." Dougie puts his arm around Chase's shoulder, but he shrugs it off.

"I'm not siding with you because of 'what we could do'." My sons eyes glaze the room, resting on me.

"I'm doing it because I love these people. And I don't want you doing **anything** to them."

" only thing that matters now is you're with me. Come on, the cars waiting. I have big plans for you."

Douglas and Chase walk out, but before he leaves, Chase and I look at each other again, and I see the guilt in his eyes before he follows order, and leaves.

The guilt, that doesn't stand for turning up the first offer.

Its for taking the second.

**Dun Dun DUN! Oh on! Douglas finley has Chase on his side! Whats gonna happen? Tell me what YOU think will play out by R&R! Don't forget to F&F and I hope this long and dramatic chapter made up for the huge gap in between the two! Untill next time, Bye! **


	6. Authors Note

**A/n:**

**So yeah, this isn't an update, and I'm really sorry about that, it's just I'm going through a really hard time right now. Since my Dad got his new job this year and Christmas falls in the middle of the week, this is my first year ever since I moved here when I can't vist my best friend I had in New York, who became a sister to me, and I miss her so, so much. Also, Its my first Christmas in my life (12 years) and my sisters too (about 14) where we won't spend it with my dads side.**

**Also, one of my 'friend's here is being super mean to me, so I need to find out why.**

**Either way, have a Happy Holiday! I'll update as soon as I can!**


	7. Home

**It has been like a month. SORRY! I really, really, really, really, am! I was busy with my other stories. But here it is! Big thanks to all supporters. Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN LAB RATS PEOPLE, WE DO THIS EVERYTIME! Okay, enjoy!**

Chase POV, after he left with Douglas

I keep my eyes on the ground, not wanting to look up. I hate what I've done, but I knew it was the right choice. Seeing Douglas hold a gun to Davenports head made me realise I had to take one for the team. I couldn't let him die, because of me! We walk quickly, the night around me blurred from the darkness. I look carefully at my creator, walking in front with a bounce in his step. He knew I would cave in, fold under the pressure.

He got what he wanted.

The path we take becomes narrower with each step we take. I raise my head at the sight of leaves, acknowledging that we are in some type of forest. Using my bionics, I can tell we are in Creek Hill Forest **(a/n not sure if that is actually a place)**. Looking straight up, I can see a faint pink tinge appearing in the sky, and know morning has come. Suddenly, Douglas turns right, and I follow his line of sight.

About 5 yds from up lay a path of stones, perfectly square. He walks forward, and starts to lift up stones, muttering under his breath, cursing after he dropped the second stone on his foot. But on the fourth stone, and hint of light appears from under it, and I knew this is what he was looking for. Prying the whole rock out of the 'ground', a small passageway is visible, wide enough to admit a person. I watch in awe as Douglas steps in, then glances up at me.

"Welcome, Chase, to your new home."

Douglas POV, after getting Chase

I can barely help myself from skipping out of the house. He's mine! I have my youngest son back, technically my only son back, but whatever. Chase is coming with me.

My only hesitation is trust. He told me last time that we were a team, and then what? He turned me into a popsicle! But now I have the threat of Donnie over his head. Yet there is still a setback. Since Marcus had sloppily allowed Reo into our lab, I knew it wouldn't be safe. Especially after the three bionics and Donnie got into there, not to mention Peo smashing it up with that stupid Exoskeleton, we couldn't head back there. Plus, Adam and Bree will probably be looking all over for their little brother. My house was ruled out.

I had a better place, a secret place, full of scientific inventions. Since not all of my creations were destroyed, I kept them in a hide out in a forest called Creek Hill. The place is pretty big, and hard to find. Which becomes a pain to look for at night. By light of the peeking sun, I can just make out the five entre rocks. I race forward and begin to pick each one up, forgetting which granted me access. Finally, on my fourth try, I felt a give and knew I found it. Pulling up the stone the whole way, I stept into the passageway, looking back at Chases shocked face. I grinned.

"Welcome, Chase, to your new home." I slide down the chute, and then stand, smiling, because I have finally gotten what I wanted.

**Yeah, yeah, I know, short, late, and sucky ending. Oh well. R&R, and... Bye!**

** *POOF* **


	8. From the View of a Guy Tied to a Chair

**You people must be HATIN on me right now. I am so so so so so extremely very very sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, I have been busy with other stories. As you can see I changed the name of the story because for me it was just way too long. Welcome back! Disclaimer: If I owned Lab Rats, as you can tell things would have been very different.**

Davenports POV

As I watch my evil brother rip Chase from me, all I wanted to do was scream. I could tell I wasn't the only shocked one. Emotions range from face to face, from rage to terror to grief. After Douglas left, the cruel realization sunk in. Tasha, who had been standing still as a statue, grabbed a near by vase and chucked it at the wall, screaming. Thats when all heck broke loose.

Bree, who relives her feelings through running, blew up a storm. She run on full speed, 300 mph, sideways on walls, even on the ceiling. Her tornado blew everything around, and I, still stuck in my chair, literally got picked up in the air and spun around a few times. It was like we were in The Wizard of Oz, during the tornado scene, and I was the house.

Leo, I could tell, was trying to calm down his hysterical mother and try to deal with what just happened. Eventually, he gave up with my beautiful and momentary insane wife and worked on processing the fact that Chase was really gone. Ignoring the fact that chairs were being thrown and lasers were being shot, he sunk onto the couch and put his head in his hands, seemingly talking to himself.

Speaking of Tasha, she had single handedly destroyed the ground level of our house. Cushions were torn, chairs were smashed, Eddys screen cracked .Although, I don't blame her for that. Her momma bear instics went into over drive, but it was too late. Chase was gone, swept away by Douglas.

But Adam was the most furious out of them all. He lost all control of his bionics and completely lashed out. He managed to shake the house pretty good, shattered light bulbs and even stop Bree with only one Energy Blast. He would pick up things and throw them as he'd go, showing more strength than I thought he had. This is taking the biggest toll on him, I guess, and I hope he calms down soon. Its hard to dodge tossed refrigerators when you are still tied to a chair.

**It is 11:00 at night, I had three sodas, I'm all giddy. It's short but at least its something. Again, don't forget to check out any of my other stories, under the writer KrisKat. I'm gonna got to bed now. Bye...! **


End file.
